Il regardait
by la lectrice
Summary: TRADUCTION. ObiWan regardait en silence. Depuis combien de temps aimait il Anakin ? Slash Anakin ObiWan.
1. Coucher de soleil

**Chapitre 1 **: Coucher de soleil.

Il regardait en silence.

Il regardait alors que la lumière dansait, que le sabre de saphir tournoyait, et que mouvement et action se combinaient en une danse sensuelle, puissante, alliant détermination et perfection.

Il regardait.

Le soleil avait entamé son déclin, projetant de longues ombres espiègles à travers la salle d'entraînement du Temple. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, sinon le faible crissement des pieds nus sur le sol, le murmure du frottement du tissu, et le bourdonnement, ce bourdonnement jubilatoire, de l'arme lumineuse et gracieuse lorsqu'elle tranchait le silence.

Il regardait, en silence, parce qu'il savait que le Jedi serait là, maintenant, à ce moment de la journée.

Il regardait cette silhouette incarnant détermination et perfection poursuivre sa danse, tandis que le soleil couchant donnait de l'éclat à la transpiration qui recouvrait les longs muscles ciselés de son dos, ses bras, sa poitrine, sa tunique ayant été abandonnée depuis longtemps, trop astreignante, trop serrée.

Le sabre s'élevait, tournoyait, surmontait, s'abattait et transperçait, en une cascade de gestes destinés à être trompeurs et fatals. L'arme était une extension de ses bras, et avec la vitesse et la fluidité naturelle du mouvement, il était difficile de dire où s'arrêtaient les bras et où commençait le sabre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ce visage, visage de jeunesse et de beauté, étrangement embelli par la cicatrice au dessus de son œil droit. Le soleil couchant jouait des tours avec ses cheveux, les faisant ressembler à une sorte d'incarnation de la Force, mettant le feu aux boucles espiègles de ses cheveux, les rendant éclatantes et douces en même temps.

Les yeux du danseur étaient mi- clos, fermés par la concentration, il mordait légèrement sa lèvre pleine. La silhouette poursuivait sa danse, inconsciente d'être regardée.

Aimée.

Aimée au-delà de toute raison, nécessité, ou souci.

Obi-Wan Kenobi regardait en silence alors que son ancien Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, travaillait sa "méditation mobile". Il bougeait sans cesse, tout comme la Force qui avait mis Anakin au monde. Il savait qu'Anakin serait là parce que c'était le moment de la journée qu'il préférait, et ce depuis qu'il était un jeune esclave sur Tatooine, regardant le double coucher de soleil. Comme cela semblait lointain, le garçon était devenu un homme, le Padawan était devenu un Chevalier. Et l'élève était devenu un ami, un frère… non, quelque chose de plus que ça. Une âme sœur.

Anakin _était_ beauté et perfection. Non, pas nécessairement un Jedi parfait, pas plus qu'il n'était un Padawan parfait. Mais la Force elle-même autour de laquelle tous les Jedi avaient construit leur vie avait doté Anakin d'un rayonnement à la fois irrésistible et ravageur. Anakin avait un jour dit que la sénatrice Amidala était intoxicante, mais en fait, Anakin était lui-même une drogue qui ravageait encore et encore. Obi-Wan le savait, et néanmoins, il regardait.

Alors l'exercice devint sauvage, passionné, et violent, pleinement et totalement _Anakin_. Les coups du sabre bleu vrillaient dans les airs, et son attitude se tordit en quelque chose de presque fauve. Obi-Wan soupira profondément. Il aimait cette partie-là.

Il le faisait souvent, se glissant silencieusement hors de leurs appartements pour se rendre au seul endroit où il savait qu'Anakin se rendait avec une certaine régularité. Le regarder s'entraîner constituait une expérience extrêmement intime, car Anakin se mettait complètement nu en cet instant, quand il pensait qu'il était seul. Obi-Wan ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder : c'était aussi séduisant qu'instructif.

Depuis combien de temps aimait-il Anakin ? Cela avait-il même de l'importance ? Il savait qu'Anakin ne partageait pas ce sentiment. Il y avait quelque chose entre Anakin et la sénatrice, ce qui était déjà un problème aux yeux de l'Ordre, mais pour un Maître et un Padawan, même un ancien… enfin, peu importait de toute manière. Anakin le voyait comme un frère, au mieux, comme un père, au pire.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers son propre Maître, Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan considérait Qui-Gon comme un dieu, et il l'avait aimé farouchement. Il était un père pour Obi-Wan, il était sa famille et son univers. Quand il est mort, Obi-Wan a cru que la brèche dans son cœur resterait éternellement noire et marquée. Quand il se plongeait dans la profondeur des yeux bleus de ce petit garçon plein d'espoirs qu'il était censé entraîner, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son maître l'avait chargé d'un tel fardeau, ni comment il pourrait se sentir à nouveau complet. Comment donner la moitié de soi-même pourrait de quelque façon le _renforcer_.

Obi-Wan regardait alors qu'Anakin se mouvait en une autre série de gestes, ceux qui étaient prévus pour être utilisés avec un partenaire. Les lèvres du maître se relevèrent en un sourire, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans l'alcôve et étreignait sa cape de ses bras. Anakin s'entraînait à travailler avec _lui_.

Soupirant à nouveau, Obi-Wan regardait, réconforté par le fait qu'Anakin avait toujours besoin de lui, ne serait-ce que pour assurer ses arrières dans la bataille.

Obi-Wan regardait alors que les dernières lueurs du soleil sombraient derrière l'horizon, et que le crépuscule prenait la couleur des yeux d'Anakin. La lumière du sabre dessina un haut arc au dessus de sa tête en un ultime et triomphant mouvement de lumière bleue et de bourdonnement ardent. Anakin éteignit son sabre, et tomba sur le sol, délicieusement épuisé dans son corps, mais ravivé dans son esprit.

Aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu, Obi-Wan fit demi-tour et partit.

Sur le tapis de sol, Anakin tourna la tête et regarda.


	2. Aurore

**Chapitre 2** : Aurore.

Troublé, il se leva tôt.

Il quitta silencieusement le lit ; pieds nus il passa la porte et se rendit dans la partie commune qu'ils partageaient encore. Il n'était pas là. Bien sûr.

Le soleil, orbe de feu et d'or, entamait son lever au dessus des innombrables tours constituant l'horizon de Coruscant. Les rayons du soleil jouaient sur les murs réguliers de la pièce, l'emplissant d'un éclat brûlant, de longues ombres déformées par l'angle de la lumière.

Anakin savait où était son maître.

Tandis qu'il s'habillait, ses pensées troublées retournaient à son entraînement au sabre laser de la soirée précédente. Obi-Wan était là à le regarder, n'avait rien dit, et s'était caché d'Anakin. Pour résumer.

Anakin était si déçu ces temps-ci, par le Conseil, par Padmé, même par son ancien Maître. L'exercice de la nuit dernière avait fait merveille en lui permettant de relâcher l'essentiel de cette tension dans la Force. Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'Obi-Wan était là.

Pourquoi Obi-Wan le regardait-il ? Pour le critiquer encore plus ? Bien qu'il soit un négociateur réputé, Obi-Wan n'était pas un homme bavard ; ses actes parlaient bien plus. Anakin hocha la tête. Il ne le ferait plus. Plus jamais. Maintenant, il était un Chevalier, et il n'avait plus besoin de plaire à Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Alors pourquoi le voulait-il, en avait-il besoin, y mettait-il tant de désespoir ?

Fronçant les sourcils de frustration, il quitta leurs quartiers, s'appliquant intensément à trouver son aîné Jedi. Il se fichait d'être irritable. Obi-Wan n'avait plus aucun droit, et Anakin voulait savoir pourquoi il l'espionnait.

Il se rendit au seul endroit où Obi-Wan pouvait se trouver à une heure pareille. Après tout, l'aurore avait toujours été son moment préféré de la journée.

Les Jardins, Anakin le savait, étaient l'endroit favori d'Obi-Wan dans le Temple depuis qu'il était apprenti. C'est là qu'Anakin le trouvait à méditer, souvent, depuis qu'il était revenu de son calvaire chez Asajj Ventress. L'air était humide et dense, plein de vie, de Force, et était extrêmement apaisant, trop d'une certaine manière.

Anakin passa d'un air digne le portail, répandant des vagues de présomption et d'orgueil, prêt à faire face à Obi-Wan pour son comportement insultant et dissimulateur.

A la vue devant lui, Anakin faillit haleter de surprise, et s'arrêta brusquement sur place, sa cape noire cinglant devant lui en s'enroulant autour de ses jambes.

Au milieu du jardin se tenait le spectacle sans doute le plus captivant qu'il ait jamais vu, dépassant même la première fois où il avait posé les yeux sur Padmé et établi qu'il s'agissait d'un ange. Il frissonna sur place, incapable de bouger, même de respirer.

Il ne pouvait rien faire sinon regarder.

Des muscles ondulaient et se tendaient tandis que des bras nerveux se tendaient au dessus de la tête, et que de fortes jambes se mouvaient selon leur propre cadence sur l'herbe verte et humide. La silhouette devant lui était l'incarnation de l'équilibre, de la fluidité, et de la beauté, se déplaçant si naturellement, si gracieusement, qu'il semblait qu'une ombre lui servait de partenaire dans sa danse.

Un ample pantalon noir s'élevait et s'abaissait sans effort sur des jambes qui s'élançaient, uniquement pour se poser avec douceur, comme un murmure, sur la pelouse. Une poitrine ciselée et un ventre bien dessiné, comme le corps auquel ils appartenaient se mouvaient en exécutant une série de mouvements de défense et d'attaque.

Anakin suivait les mouvements en remontant, remontant le long des fortes épaules et de la nuque inclinée. Le visage de son maître était calme et serein, contrastant avec les mouvements de son corps. Les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, Obi-Wan travaillait ses katas, ses bras et ses jambes coupant l'air en une série complexe de manœuvres destinées à améliorer la synchronisation, le style, l'attention. Certains travaillaient les katas juste pour s'exercer, mais Obi-Wan les utilisait comme une forme de méditation, une manière de se débarrasser du stress et d'entrer en communion avec la Force.

Anakin se tenait inhabituellement tranquille, regardant, osant à peine respirer, craignant d'être repéré. Alors la vision hypnotisante qu'il avait disparaîtrait.

La lumière d'or du soleil mettait en valeur la teinte cuivrée des cheveux de son maître, ébouriffés et légèrement humides sur son front. Par la Force, ce qu'il aimait les cheveux d'Obi-Wan. Quand Anakin était plus jeune, il avait l'habitude de se glisser derrière son maître et de glisser ses mains dans les longues tresses soyeuses, qui contrastaient tant avec sa coupe hérissée de Padawan. Il avait été furieux le jour où Obi-Wan était rentré en l'ayant coupée. Il rêvait toujours de la parcourir de ses doigts, mais maintenant _il_ n'avait plus le droit ; il n'était plus un Padawan. Instinctivement, Anakin passa lentement sa main dans ses proches cheveux longs, tandis que la brise qui parcourait les Jardins pénétrait dans ses boucles, comme dans les longs vêtements de son maître.

Anakin se calma, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, resserrant sa cape. Il regardait, et il apprenait. C'est ce qu'il faisait toujours.

Bien que son maître se considère comme vieux, Anakin _détestait_ quand il le disait. Obi-Wan était en pleine forme, chacun de ses muscles était harmonieux, chacun de ses mouvement aussi léger et gracieux que ceux d'un danseur de Twi'lek, et son sourire et son esprit enfantins n'avaient pas d'âge, en dépit de cette barbe dont Anakin l'avait supplié de se débarrasser. Le corps d'Obi-Wan était un temple, que Anakin voulait honorer pour le restant de ses jours.

Et aimer, pour le restant de ses jours, même après que tous deux ne fassent plus qu'un avec la Force.

Il aimait Obi-Wan, depuis aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, et depuis aussi longtemps, il souffrait de savoir qu'Obi-Wan ne l'aimerait jamais. Sans être sa mère, Obi-Wan avait été le seul point fixe de son existence. Il était vite devenu un père pour Anakin, puis un frère, puis un ami. Maintenant il était l'homme qui détenait la moitié du cœur d'Anakin, et Obi-Wan ne le savait même pas. Ne le saurait jamais.

Mais cela importait peu, en réalité. Obi-Wan était un Maître Jedi, et il aimait et honorait le Code Jedi par-dessus tout. Il considèrerait toujours Anakin comme un fils, un Padawan. Savoir cela avait conduit Anakin dans le lit de Padmé. Ils étaient proches, ils étaient amants, mais Anakin ne l'aimait pas vraiment, du moins sans comparaison avec cet amour brûlant, incandescent qu'il sentait rayonner dans chaque fibre de son être quand il pensait à Obi-Wan. Les Jedi étaient censés n'avoir aucun lien affectif, mais le lien qui l'unissait à son maître avait sauvé leurs deux vies plus souvent qu'il ne pouvait le compter. Si son maître ne pouvait être son amant, son âme sœur, il serait son frère et son meilleur ami. Lui garderait un œil sur Obi-Wan et assurerait sa sécurité. C'est ce qui poussait Anakin à être un Jedi, à se surpasser toujours autant quand il s'entraînait. Comme la nuit dernière.

Penser à la nuit dernière ramena Anakin à ce pour quoi il était à l'origine venu ici. Sa colère s'était évanouie, et Anakin ne savait même pas quand, ni comment. Regarder son maître s'exercer apparemment sans effort appliquait un baume sur l'âme fragile et torturée d'Anakin. Il s'était trop attardé, il devait partir, avant d'être repéré.

Plus silencieusement qu'il n'était venu, il fixa une dernière fois son maître, qui avait presque achevé son dernier enchaînement de katas, et fit demi-tour, la brise lui mettant les cheveux dans les yeux, faisant claquer sa cape derrière lui.

_Anakin, ne pars pas je t'en prie_, entendit-il par lien mental.

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaît, c'est ma première traduction. Envoyez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis !**


	3. Méditation

Voilà le troisième chapitre, je sais que j'ai mis du temps, mais il est particulièrement long, et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en cette fin d'année. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça m'aide à continuer ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

**Chapitre 3 : Méditation**

Le cœur d'Obi-Wan s'arrêta un instant de battre lorsqu'il sentit l'arrivée de son ancien Padawan, quand il se rendit compte qu'Anakin le regardait, l'attendait. Lui. Mais Anakin était troublé. Ce n'était pas bon. Il pouvait sentir la colère et la déception du jeune Jedi, qu'il contrôlait à peine, qui tournoyaient comme un sombre orage sur la mer habituellement calme de la Force. Il était encore tôt ; qu'est-ce qui pouvait déjà troubler ainsi Anakin ?

Obi-Wan poursuivit avec plus d'ardeur son exercice, presque achevé. Pour être franc avec lui-même, il poursuivait parce qu'il _voulait_ qu'Anakin le voie. Il voulait que le jeune Jedi voie que son vieux Maître n'était pas… eh bien… si _vieux_. Obi-Wan sentit qu'il s'empourprait et que son ventre se serrait. Il n'y arriverait jamais.

Au moment même où il abattait son pied par terre et se contorsionnait en douceur dans l'espace pour retrouver exactement sa position d'origine, il sentit soudain que la colère d'Anakin s'était toute entière apaisée dans la Force. Observer Anakin par l'intermédiaire de la Force était profondément aveuglant ; sentir Anakin dans la Force ne faisait rien de moins que de lui couper le souffle. Pendant tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Obi-Wan ne s'était jamais vraiment ouvert à l'éclat d'Anakin, de peur de s'y perdre complètement. Se perdre dans Anakin le tentait jour et nuit ces jours-ci. Il laissa échapper une respiration contrôlée, chassant ces pensées de son esprit, et ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour ne voir que son ancien Padawan, son amour, se tourner pour partir.

_Anakin, s'il te plaît ne pars pas._ Ces mots se formèrent immédiatement et involontairement, voyageant par le biais de leur lien intime, ce lien qui aurait dû être tranché lorsque Anakin était devenu Chevalier. Agissant d'une manière qu'Obi-Wan jugeait absolument égoïste de sa part, il n'avait pas pu, il n'avait pas voulu le couper, sans qu'Anakin n'ait semblé s'en préoccuper lui non plus.

_Je dois partir d'ici_, avait pensé Anakin, et il avait rapidement fait demi-tour. Cependant, sursautant en entendant l'appel d'Obi-Wan, il s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de tomber à cause de l'élan qu'il avait pris pour partir et du tournoiement de sa longue cape noire qui s'était prise dans ses chevilles. _Trop tard_, s'était-il dit, en fermant fortement les yeux, examinant si toutes ses protections étaient bien en place. Il était mortifié d'avoir été pris à le fixer comme un garçon qui se languit d'amour, alors que les sentiments que cela suscitait parcouraient son corps en rage, sans contrôle. _Comment lui faire face ? Il doit savoir. Je dois apprendre à mieux me contrôler !_ Lentement, il se retourna pour faire face à son Maître, son amour.

Obi-Wan était là, rayonnant dans le soleil matinal, les cheveux hérissés à la fois par l'exercice et par la brise qui soufflait sur le jardin : une beauté déplacée pour un Jedi habituellement comme il faut, pensa Anakin. Il fit à Anakin un sourire désarmant qui rivalisait avec la chaleur du soleil levant. « Bonjour, Anakin. On ne te voit pas souvent à ce moment de la journée. »

Anakin continuait de se battre pour contrôler ses émotions, à peine capable de se concentrer sur la conversation apparemment normale qu'entamait l'homme en face de lui, alors qu'il ne pouvait que penser à ses muscles longs et fins bougeant avec lenteur, contrôle, traversant l'air en une danse sensuelle... Il ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, l'ouvrit à nouveau. Peinant à trouver ses mots après avoir été témoin de cette enivrante performance physique, Anakin retrouva enfin sa voix. « Heu, je... Je suis désolé de vous déranger, maître. J'avais du mal à dormir, et quand je me suis réveillé, vous n'étiez pas là. » Au fond de lui, il avait honte, il se détestait d'avoir l'air si enfantin, si pathétique, comme Padawan de neuf ans. Pour la millième fois depuis qu'il avait été fait chevalier, il se sentait réconforté par le fait qu'Obi-Wan n'ait jamais coupé leur lien. Quoiqu'il se dise à lui-même, il avait encore besoin de cette connexion avec Obi-Wan, de sa présence réconfortante.

« Je suis désolé, Anakin. » Une mèche de cheveux lui tombait dans les yeux tandis qu'il inclinait la tête, et que ses yeux se rétrécissaient légèrement alors qu'il regardait Anakin. Il leva la main pour pousser la mèche vagabonde, et ceci lui fit froncer les sourcils. « Je peux te sentir troublé par quelque chose. J'ai fini mon exercice : nous pourrions méditer ? »

Anakin ne voulait _rien_ faire de ce genre ; il était excité, instable, et une méditation tranquille n'était pas ce qu'il préférait. Cependant, ce besoin insurmontable qu'il avait d'être près d'Obi-Wan l'emporta : il voulait juste continuer de se noyer qu'il venait de ressentir.

Bien qu'Obi-Wan veuille tout autant être prêt d'Anakin, il avait proposé une méditation en sachant qu'elle serait refusée, et qu'alors Obi-Wan pourrait à nouveau _respirer_. Quel que soit l'image de sérénité et le calme qu'il reflétait à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur il était agité par ses pensées et ses émotions. Il avait besoin du calme réconfort que lui procurait la méditation, de se débarrasser de tous les sentiments confus qu'il ressentait pour Anakin dans la Force.

"Bien sûr, Maître", fût la surprenante réponse, et Anakin s'approcha d'Obi-Wan et se débarrassa de sa cape, aucun des deux n'osant vraiment regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Seulement, il ne s'assit pas à coté d'Obi-Wan, mais plutôt il s'assit le dos contre celui de son Maître. Obi-Wan sourit. Ils n'avaient pas médité ainsi ensemble depuis qu'Anakin avait été fait chevalier. Anakin n'aimait pas se sentir observé pendant qu'il méditait, et prendre cette position l'aidait à se concentrer sur lui-même.

Obi-Wan enfila une tunique car sa peau nue prenait froid dans l'atmosphère fraîche du matin. Il se tourna pour que son corps soit en parfait alignement avec celui d'Anakin, mais hésita à franchir le pas suivant. Quand Anakin pressa sa grande et mince silhouette contre le dos moite d'Obi-Wan, il provoqua un frisson de chaleur et de confort à travers les veines d'Obi-Wan. Ce contact qu'il avait autrefois avec Anakin lui manquait ; il avait oublié l'intimité qui reliait le Maître et le Padawan. Bien qu'ils aient passé les premiers mois de guerre ensemble, la mort présumée d'Obi-Wan chez Jabiim les avait séparés et Anakin avait été contraint de mûrir vite. Il était vite devenu Chevalier, et ils avaient de plus en plus souvent été envoyés séparément en mission. Plus que tout, cependant, _son_ Anakin lui manquait : le tintement clair de son rire, l'intensité de son regard, la moue de ses lèvres, la douceur de son contact.

Anakin dût faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas bondir lorsque son corps entra en contact avec celui d'Obi-Wan. Etre là, agir ainsi, c'était comme rentrer chez soi. Il ferma les yeux, grisé par le sentiment de sécurité que lui procurait la présence de son Maître. Il inspira profondément, captant cette odeur épicée, douce qu'était Obi-Wan. Cela le ramenait au temps où tout ce qu'il voulait était plaire à son Maître et être un bon Chevalier Jedi. Les choses n'avaient pas tant changé, après tout.

Ils étaient assis ainsi, leurs dos pressés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés, tandis que le soleil continuait sa course pour saluer la journée.

Pour Obi-Wan, la méditation était un moyen de faire un avec la Force, et de nager dans le courant pur, languissant qui enveloppait son esprit, de s'y laver, rafraîchir, ressourcer. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Quoiqu'il essaye de se concentrer sur la Force, il avait sans cesse conscience du corps ferme pressé contre le sien, et sa pensée continuait à errer, se rappelant la nuit dernière, le spectacle d'Anakin. Il respirait doucement, volontairement, essayant de se reconcentrer et d'écouter la volonté de la Force.

Anakin laissait ses pensées s'écouler dans la Force, et en retour, la Force l'aidait à se concentrer. Il s'efforçait de se débarrasser de ses déceptions qui l'effrayaient et le paralysaient petit à petit. Ses déceptions vis-à-vis du Conseil, qui ne lui accordait pas d'être Maître… vis-à-vis de Padmé, qui lui demandait plus qu'il ne pouvait lui donner… la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour… sa décision de rompre…

Il se rendit soudain compte que la dernière fois qu'il avait été avec Padmé, il n'avait pas du tout été avec elle. Son esprit était fixé sur Obi-Wan, se demandait… _et si je l'embrassais comme ça… et si je posais mes lèvres là… et s'il mettait ses mains sur…_

Le visage calme d'Anakin prit soudain une mine renfrognée. Peu importait sa souffrance pour un amour qu'il ne possèderait jamais. Obi-Wan était imperméable aux élans de la passion, alors que parfois Anakin se sentait comme prisonnier des siens. Alors pourquoi la Force tentait-elle de lui dire quelque chose ? Il laissa échapper une lente respiration, essayant de se débarrasser de ce dernier regret, de cet amour malvenu pour Obi-Wan Kenobi. _Pas de passion, de la sérénité…_ Ses pensées retournèrent, rebelles, à la nuit précédente, et il sentit sa colère grandir lentement.

"Maître, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose," dit-il, brisant le silence paisible des Jardins.

"Oui, mon jeune Padawan ?", répondit Obi-Wan instinctivement, s'arrachant aux souvenirs que cette position pour la méditation avait ravivés. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient assis ainsi, ils faisaient à peu près la même taille, et la tresse d'Anakin chatouillait doucement la nuque de son Maître. A présent, la tresse était coupée, remplacée par les boucles blondes souvent ébouriffées, qui dépassaient d'une demi-tête environ Obi-Wan.

La colère gonfla en Anakin et son corps se raidit. "Je ne suis plus un Padawan !"

Obi-Wan répondit calmement, "Et je ne suis plus ton Maître, Anakin."

Une tension palpable commençait à se répandre dans leur méditation conjointe, et Anakin ne pouvait plus la supporter. Il n'était pas un Padawan, il ne méritait pas d'être surveillé ainsi, particulièrement par quelqu'un qui se disait son ami.

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Obi-Wan, dont les yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise, lorsqu'il sentit la marée bouillonnante qui formait les émotions du jeune Jedi devant lui.

"Vous étiez là la nuit dernière, à me regarder m'entraîner ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Maît… Obi-Wan ?"

Obi-Wan blêmit intérieurement. Il avait été découvert. _Anakin m'a vu ! Il sait !_ La tête d'Obi-Wan tourna alors qu'il cherchait des réponses à une question à laquelle il ne s'était pas préparé à répondre, pas encore. Pas même à lui-même.

"Est-ce que le Conseil vous a envoyé m'espionner ? Est-ce qu'ils doutent de mes compétences comme Chevalier ? Et _vous_ ? Vous pensez que je ne suis pas assez bon pour être Maître, n'est-ce pas ? Comment suis-je supposé être l'Elu si personne ne croit en mes capacités ?" La voix d'Anakin se brisa alors que ses accusations s'écoulaient en un torrent d'incertitudes, et que ses yeux cherchaient avec anxiété des réponses.

Obi-Wan souffrait au fond de lui d'entendre Anakin douter de lui, tout comme lui. Etait-ce une leçon qu'il avait inconsciemment transmise à son Padawan ?

Il prit les mains d'Anakin dans les siennes. "Non, Anakin, bien sûr que non ! Tu as été fait Chevalier parce que tu le méritais ; tu m'as sauvé plus souvent que je ne puis me le rappeler et tu as fait tes preuves sur plus de champs de bataille que beaucoup de généraux qui ont deux fois ton âge. Un jour, tu _seras_ un grand Maître Jedi, Anakin." Que pouvait-il lui dire d'autre, sans révéler le contenu de son cœur ? "Je te cherchais juste pour savoir si tu avais vu le, hum, compte-rendu de ma dernière mission. C'est tout, Anakin."

Obi-Wan se tendit, sachant que c'était une bien piètre excuse pour regarder bouche bée son ancien apprenti avec amour, admiration, et une passion flagrante alors qu'Anakin pensait s'entraîner seul. Le Maître Jedi détourna le regard, incapable de fixer ces yeux bleus et brillants un instant de plus, de peur qu'ils voient l'amour qui y brûlait pour Anakin.

Les yeux d'Anakin s'écarquillèrent, et il éclata de rire. "Maître, vous êtes un menteur déplorable!"

Ce n'était vraiment pas la réponse qu'il attendait, ni totalement ce qu'il ne voulait pas, les deux. Obi-Wan essaya de lancer son meilleur regard de Jedi outragé pour cacher son malaise grandissant. "Voyons, jeune homme, tu sais, _c'est sûr_, reconnaître un menteur ! Cependant, _je _suis un Maître Jedi, et nous plus que tous ne mentons, _c'est sûr_, jamais."

Anakin enfonça son doigt dans la poitrine d'Obi-Wan et s'exclama, "C'est cela ! Je sais toujours quand vous mentez."

Le cœur d'Obi-Wan battait au rythme de ce badinage verbal avec Anakin, comme dans le temps, ce qui était doublé par le fait qu'il tienne toujours étroitement une des mains d'Anakin. "Ridicule ! Et comment exactement le saurais-tu, Anakin ?"

Tranquillement, Anakin étudiait le visage de son Maître. Doucement, il dit, "je vous connais mieux que personne, Maître, même que vous-même, parfois. Vos lèvres, elles font cette, cette… drôle de chose…"

"Quelle chose ? J-Je t'assure, mon talent de négociateur ne vaudrait rien si je me re-révélait si facilement, Anakin." Obi-Wan perdait ses mots, avec la proximité d'Anakin, incapable de regarder ailleurs.

Comme il fixait intensément les lèvres rouges d'Obi-Wan, Anakin leva lentement le bras, sa main effleura la douce barbe, le coin de sa bouche.

"Ici, exactement," chuchota-t-il, en marquant le point, en le gardant bien en mémoire.

Obi-Wan ferma les yeux tandis qu'Anakin caressait son visage, craignant de bouger. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés ainsi. Il s'étonna à nouveau de ce qu'avec tous ses pouvoirs, Anakin ait le toucher le plus doux, le plus suave. Ce contact raviva le souvenir de l'attention qu'Anakin avait offerte aux blessures hideuses qu'Obi-Wan avait eues des mains de Ventress. Comment Anakin avait partagé chaque souffrance, soigné chaque cicatrice, soulagé chaque douleur. Un soupir calme s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_Tant de beauté_, pensait Anakin,_ et il ne s'en rend même pas compte_. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter, mais il ne pourrait supporter la réprimande qui allait sans aucun doute s'écouler de ces douces, succulentes lèvres. _Plus pleines que celles de Padmé_, pensa-t-il avec curiosité. Les doigts d'Anakin cessèrent leur mouvement, mais sa main glissa pour prendre en coupe le menton barbu de son Maître. _Que ressentirait-on à les embrasser ?_

Lentement, Obi-Wan ouvrit les yeux, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. En ce moment, il était capable de voir une partie d'Anakin plus clairement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait ; à travers la Force, il pouvait sentir que les protections d'Anakin s'affaissaient. Il sentit de l'émotion chez Anakin, et quelques pensées errantes empruntèrent cette voie en flottant. _Beauté… Padmé… embrasser_.

Et on y était. Anakin aimait Padmé. Obi-Wan l'avait su depuis un certain temps, mais cependant il avait refusé de le reconnaître vraiment. Et cela faisait mal, _Sith ! _, cela faisait mal, plus qu'il ne le croyait possible. Anakin aurait tout aussi bien pu prendre son sabre laser et couper son cœur en morceaux, cela n'aurait pas fait moins mal. _Bien sûr qu'il devait l'aimer. Elle est jeune, elle est belle, elle est tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais être pour lui_. Il se tendit, et se détacha d'Anakin.

La main d'Anakin resta un temps suspendue dans les airs, puis elle retomba sur son genou. Il pouvait voir la tempête dans les yeux bleu-vert d'Obi-Wan, et il savait qu'il était allé trop loin. Honteux de son manque de contrôle, il détourna le regard.

Obi-Wan se mit rapidement debout, battant en retraite, sans rencontrer le regard du jeune Jedi. "Anakin, je pense que cela suffit. Je voudrais me laver pour la journée, les katas me prennent beaucoup d'énergie. Si tu veux bien m'excuser…" ; la fin était plutôt formelle, et il sortit en vitesse du jardin, en oubliant ses chaussures et sa cape dans sa hâte. Les épaules d'Anakin s'effondrèrent, sachant qu'il avait encore déçu son Maître, et pire, il n'était pas certain de ce qui venait juste d'arriver. Pas étonnant que le Conseil et Obi-Wan aient des doutes sur ses capacités… il ne pouvait _toujours_ pas méditer comme il fallait sans énerver son Maître_. Putain de Sith_…

Obi-Wan était presque submergé par ses émotions tandis qu'il revenait à la hâte à ses quartiers. Douleur, chagrin, jalousie, passion, amour : rien que des émotions sans avenir et interdites à un Maître Jedi. Des larmes pointèrent au coin de ses yeux, estompaient sa vision, sa respiration était prisonnière de sa poitrine. _Génial. Voilà le Maître Jedi modèle que je suis devenu. Traverser le Temple pieds nus en courant. Etre submergé par des émotions inutiles envers son Padawan ! Qui-Gon en serait épouvanté._ _Le Jedi Parfait, c'est bien Obi-Wan Kenobi._ Avec un mépris inhabituel et flagrant pour la Force, il fit appel à elle à la fois pour ouvrir la porte et pour la claquer derrière lui, tandis qu'il allait à grands pas vers sa chambre. En marmonnant, il retira brusquement ses vêtements, les envoya sur le sol, et se rendit dans le "rafraichisseur". _Putain de Sith_…


	4. Passion I

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir, je ne pensais pas pouvoir en avoir autant ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à envoyer la suite, mais les vacances m'ont prises de cours. Pour satisfaire vos envies d'avoir la suite, j'ai donc coupé ce chapitre ne deux. J'espère pouvoir bientôt vous envoyer la seconde partie !

**Chapitre 4 : Passion**

_Beauté… Padmé… Embrasser… Beauté… Padmé… Embrasser…_ Ces mots battants traversaient impitoyablement l'esprit d'Obi-Wan, encore et encore, tandis que l'eau du "rafraîchisseur" se déversait sur sa tête, sur ses épaules affaissées par le poids de son désespoir.

Il avait pensé que la douche l'aiderait, l'aiderait à noyer la cacophonie des mots qu'il avait entendu, des sentiments qu'il ressentait. Elle ne fit rien d'autre que le mouiller.

Il quitta le "rafraîchisseur", essuya vigoureusement son corps ferme et tonique. Il capta son propre regard dans le miroir, et leva la main pour essuyer une partie de la buée sur la glace. Il ne pouvait même pas se regarder dans les yeux, dégoûté par sa propre apparence, son comportement, son manque de contrôle. _Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, Kenobi,_ pensa-t-il, tandis que ses yeux parcouraient de haut en bas son corps. Il n'était pas doux, il n'était pas fragile, il n'était pas délicat, comme… _elle_.

_Beauté… Padmé… Embrasser… _

Cela devait cesser.

Il drapa sa serviette autour de sa taille, et alla chercher ses vêtements. A la sortie du "rafraîchisseur", il vit que ses quartiers étaient un carnage. Il eût honte, embarrassé par le souvenir de sa crise de Force à son retour des Jardins. Quand il était avec Anakin.

Anakin…

Les larmes menacèrent à nouveau de couler, quand il se souvint dans un raz-de-marée de tourments de sa dernière rencontre avec Anakin. Comment ils avaient médité ensemble, comment Anakin avait touché son visage et l'avait regardé dans les yeux, et comment lui, Obi-Wan, n'avait rien voulu d'autre que de se pencher en avant et d'embrasser la douceur, la plénitude, la moue constante de ses lèvres. _Oh Sith, Anakin ! Je ne suis pas supposé t'aimer. Mais je le fais, Force sauve moi ! je le fais._

Il s'arrêta à la fenêtre, et regarda fatigué la circulation de Coruscant qui tissait son chemin à travers les cieux. Il pensa à sa récente conversation avec Mace, qui lui avait demandé quand il allait prendre un autre Padawan. Obi-Wan connaissait la réponse : jamais. Anakin serait son unique Padawan, car en prendre un autre signifierait se séparer plus loin encore de l'homme qu'il aimait de toute sa Force de Vie. S'il ne pouvait prendre sur lui-même pour briser leur lien de Force, comment pourrait-il jamais se lier à un autre ? Il ne le voulait tout simplement pas.

Il enroula un de ses bras autour de lui pour se réconforter, et de l'autre il se couvrit les yeux, honteux des larmes qui coulaient à présent librement. Chagrin pour un amour qu'il n'aurait jamais, qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Pire, Obi-Wan avait _vu_, avait _entendu_, l'amour que _son_ Anakin portait à Padmé. Il souhaitait ce qui ne pourrait jamais être, des sentiments qu'Anakin n'aurait jamais envers son Maître.

Anakin rentrait lentement vers les quartiers qu'il partageait avec Obi-Wan, le seul endroit qu'il puisse véritablement appeler chez lui. Avec la cape et les chaussures de son Maître oubliées dans sa hâte en main, il était perdu de douleur et de confusion, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait fait, ni ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le réparer.

Obi-Wan, dans son désespoir, ne sentit pas Anakin approcher. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, et qu'Anakin la passa, les deux Jedi frissonnèrent, pris par la pause difficile qu'était soudain devenue leur relation.

Anakin remarqua que son Maître, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette, regardait à la fenêtre, parfaitement calme, ne montrant pas ouvertement qu'il avait perçu l'arrivée d'Anakin. Il n' pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les muscles du dos d'Obi-Wan, fins et bien dessinés, s'élargissant vers le haut sur de vastes épaules, et s'affinant vers le bas sur une taille fine, avec la serviette enroulée sur les hanches.

"Maître ?"

Obi-Wan resta impassible. Il ne pouvait supporter qu'Anakin le voie ainsi, pris par tant d'_émotions_.

"Maître?", demanda à nouveau Anakin, en traversant la pièce jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il pouvait voir le visage d'Obi-Wan se refléter dans la glace. Troublé, triste. Il le testa à travers la Force, mais les protections d'Obi-Wan arrêtèrent chacune de ses tentatives.

Anakin, doucement, avec incertitude, mit la main sur l'épaule de son Maître, ferma les yeux brièvement, savourant le contact avec la chaleur, la moiteur de la peau d'Obi-Wan.

"Maître, j-je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je sais que je ne serais pas Chevalier si vous n'aviez pas pensé que j'étais prêt… je n'aurais pas dû vous interroger." Il baissa la tête, comme à chaque fois quand il était Padawan. "Je suis désolé si je vous ai encore déçu par mon comportement. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas. Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ainsi ?"

Obi-Wan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre la douleur dans la voix d'Anakin. Oh, Anakin. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Plus que tu ne le crois. Obi-Wan fit appel à la force autour de lui pour se calmer, et se retourna, avec son Masque de Maître Jedi Parfait. Rigide. Formel. Distant. Mace en serait fier.

"Anakin, je suis au courant. Je suis au courant pour Padmé et toi. Je sais que tu l'aimes ; que tu nous as menti, à moi et au Conseil. A plusieurs reprises.

"Maître ? Com..comment ? Comment l'avez-vous su ?

"Tes protections… tout à l'heure… je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'épier." Il se permit un sourire forcé. "Tu n'as jamais été bon pour les garder en place, tu sais."

Anakin était abasourdi d'avoir eu une telle brèche dans ses défenses, mais n'était pas surpris que cela soit arrivé auprès d'Obi-Wan. Son Maître lui faisait cet effet. Cependant, il savait aussi qu'Obi-Wan ne pouvait avoir tout entendu, ne savait pas tout. S'il voulait sauver sa carrière, sauver sa relation avec son Obi-Wan bien-aimé, il allait devoir être honnête, ce qu'il n'avait pas été depuis assez longtemps.

"Maître, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi expliquer…"

Obi-Wan le coupa. "Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, Anakin. Tu n'es plus mon Padawan", dit-il de façon formelle, avec un léger sourire. "Tu dois faire tes propres choix maintenant," dit-il calmement, en se retournant vers la fenêtre. Il se sentait très exposé, ses émotions menaçaient de l'engloutir. Comme il aurait voulu courir vers sa chambre et se cacher comme un apprenti, se cacher de ses sentiments et d'Anakin.

Anakin ne pouvait supporter le ton distant de la voix d'Obi-Wan, pire que lorsqu'il sermonnait Anakin au sujet d'une règle de base qu'il n'avait pas réussi à suivre en tant que Padawan. "Mais c'est justement ça, Maître ! S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi ! Oui, j'ai fait des choix, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient mauvais. Mais j'ai pris la bonne décision cette fois," dit-il avec ardeur, en serrant l'épaule d'Obi-Wan.

En soupirant, Obi-Wan demanda, "Et quelle décision, Anakin ?"

Anakin hésita, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien cacher plus longtemps, mais aussi qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière, non plus. Obi-Wan savait déjà pour Padmé ; il pouvait aussi bien savoir le reste, savoir quel affreux échec son ancien Padawan était vraiment. "J'ai rompu avec Padmé, Maître. J'ai pris conscience que je ne pouvais plus diviser mon cœur ainsi. Ca me déchirait lentement.

Ces mots restèrent suspendus entre eux.

Enfin, Obi-Wan parla. "Diviser ton cœur Anakin ? Entre Padmé et les Jedis ?", demanda-t-il, avec l'attitude formelle d'un membre de Conseil des Jedi qui interroge un Padawan en dérive.

"Non, pas _les_ Jedis," dit calmement Anakin.

Obi-Wan ferma avec force ses yeux, pour refouler ses larmes. _Il n'est plus avec Padme ? Il a décidé de rompre ? Mais alors, qu'ai-je entendu dans les Jardins ? _Il ouvrit son esprit à la Force, repensant à ces mots _Beauté… Padmé… Embrasser…_ mais cette fois, il y avait plus… _Tant de beauté…_ Anakin qui étudiant _ses_ lèvres… _que ressentirait-on à les embrasser…_

Obi-Wan sursauta en découvrant cela, et se rendit compte qu'Anakin parlait toujours. "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?"

Anakin inspira un grand coup, terrifié. C'était là, le moment qu'il voulait, et craignait, depuis des années. Le moment où il pouvait perdre Obi-Wan Kenobi à jamais. "Pas _les_ Jedis. _Un_ Jedi. Un _Maître_ Jedi." Il saisit le regard d'Obi-Wan dans la vitre, et vit que des larmes coulaient le long du visage de son Maître.

**Je coupe le chapitre ici, car la suite est longue, avec un lemon : le rating passera donc à M. J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
